The Other Letter
by witchintraining
Summary: Dudley receives a letter inviting him to Hogwarts, but how will this change affect Harry's school life? Post OotP. No pairings yet.


**A/N Yes, Dudley goes to Howarts! I wonder how this will affect Harry… Enjoy!**

The owls swooped through Harry's open window, but two of the five seemed to want to leave Harry's room. Three landed on his bed, but two hooted angrily at the door.

Harry ignored the owls at the door and picked up his letters. One was from the ministry and the other two had the Hogwarts stamp.

'Oh damn, OWL results.' He said, and then he opened the letter and scanned it quickly before letting a breath out that he didn't know he was holding. The letter said:

**Ordinary Wizarding Levels Results  
Harry James Potter **

**TransfigurationE**

**CharmsO**

**Defence Against the Dark ArtsO**

**PotionsO**

**Care of Magical CreaturesE**

**HerbologyE**

**AstronomyA**

**History of Magic D**

**DivinationP**

**Total OWLs awarded:10**

Harry sighed, then glanced back. An O? In potions? Well, that was certainly unexpected.

The next letter was the Hogwarts Book list, also asking him to become Quidditch captain for Gryffindor.

The third letter was also from Hogwarts, but came with a sense of foreboding attached. As he read the letter he got paler and paler. It said:

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_Due to the return to power of You-Know-Who, it has been decided that many Muggle or Squib relatives of wizards in positions such as yours may be in danger. As a result of this danger to your relatives and possibility of them being perceived as a weakness in the war effort, this year Hogwarts is opening a department for the tutoring and protection of young Muggles and Squibs that could be in danger. An invitation to join this department has been extended to your cousin, Dudley Dursley, and we hope that you will be able to convince him to come._

_Seeing you on the 1st of September,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

No! Dudley couldn't go to Hogwarts. He couldn't. Hogwarts was Harry's, all Harry's. Harry's home, his sanctuary. Dudley couldn't take Hogwarts from him.

But did Harry want Dudley to be killed? Granted they hated each other, but Harry had saved Dudley from that Dementor, and Harry knew he would do it again. Glancing at the other owls he realised that they must be for the Dursleys themselves. Harry left the window open so the owls could leave and, taking all five letters, went downstairs.

The Dursleys were already downstairs, making breakfast. Harry was glad that he didn't have to do it anymore, but at that moment he would rather do any number of chores instead of Dudley coming to Hogwarts. Harry sighed, and decided to just jump in at the deep end.

'You have letters.' Harry turned to Dudley. 'They're about you, Dudley.'

'Don't be stupid, we've already got the post today.' Said Aunt Petunia absently.

Harry sat down and pulled out the letters.

'They're from my school. A couple of owls delivered them. These three are for me, but this is for Dudley, and this one is addressed to both of you.' He said, turning to Uncle Vernon.

'I've read mine, and I hate it as much as you will, don't worry.' He handed the letter to Uncle Vernon, but kept hold of Dudley's.

Vernon opened the letter as if scared that it would explode. As he read it he got pale and frozen. Finally he croaked, 'Petunia…'

Dudley watched this impassively. As he watched his mother read the letter and drop the glass she was holding he turned to Harry.

'What's wrong in that letter?' was all he said.

Harry sighed. 'My school wants you to come this year.' He said, handing the letter to Dudley.

Dudley's eyes got very round, and he grabbed the letter, quickly opening it before his parents could take it away.

When he finally looked up his eyes were gleaming with excitement.

'Can I go Mum?' he said without much preamble.

The Dursleys looked horrified.

'You… you want to go pumpkin?' whispered Aunt Petunia.

'No son of mine is going to go to a freak school!' announced Vernon. Harry ignored him. He was far too busy staring in amazement at Dudley's excited reaction.

'But I want to go!' he declared to the now completely silent room. 'Why can't I go?'

'Popkin you wouldn't like it there…' said Petunia. 'They do all kinds of abnormalities there, you could be hurt, you…'

'There is no way we are having this conversation!' said Vernon. 'You will not be going all that is final. And you boy,' he said addressing Harry. 'Clear up that glass this minute.'

Harry sighed but did as he was told. He didn't want to miss the rest of the conversation.

When he came back after clearing up the glass he heard Dudley actually shouting at his parents. Wow, thought Harry. Never thought I'd see the day they denied you anything…

'Harry wants me to go!' came Dudley's triumphant shout. Harry looked up sharply at his name. Damn. And he had hoped that the Dursleys would simply say no and then he could go back to his room and do his Potions homework.

'Why would you want to go Dudley?' reasoned Petunia. 'You don't do freakish stuff, you wouldn't know anyone…'

It was then that Vernon rounded on him.

'I don't care who the hell you think you are boy, but you will regret ever giving my son that letter. He is not a freak and I will not have you… tainting him!'

'It's not your choice!' said Dudley suddenly. 'They invited me not you! I'm sixteen, I passed my GCSEs and I can go if I want to. And I do. So there. You can't stop me!'

Now Harry _really_ started paying attention.

'WHAT!' roared Vernon.

'What?' shouted Harry. 'You actually want to come? You can't come to Hogwarts! You… you'd hate it!'

'Why would I hate it?' asked Dudley. 'I've seen your freaky stuff and… well it's not really all that different from my normal stuff. It's only a little… weird. You have school books and homework and really odd sweets and… and… Don't you want me there?'

Harry stared at his cousin. Vernon and Petunia stared at their son.

'You went through my things?'

'You went through his things?'

Dudley looked stubborn.

'I didn't mean to. I was looking for my mobile phone charger and I happened to stumble on…'

'You can't go Dudders. What if… what if you don't come back?' whispered Petunia. 'What if I never see you again?'

Dudley was nonplussed.

'Why wouldn't I come back?' he said. '_Harry_ always comes back.'

'Because,' Harry cut in, 'there's a bloody war on moron.'

'A war? What war? In Iraq?' guessed Dudley. Harry was impressed. He hadn't realised Dudley had noticed that war either.

'A war idiot. The short of it is there is this really powerful and evil wizard who wants to take over the Wizarding world and he wants all the Muggles and Muggleborns dead and I'm top of his hit list. He murdered my parents, I nearly killed him when I was a baby, he came back from the dead last year and now there's a war on. Him and his followers against everyone else. And so far he's damn well winning, bastard.'

Dudley stared at him.

'That's the only reason you're invited. Didn't you read your bloody letter?'

Dudley nodded and shoved it at him.

'They didn't mention a war.' He murmured.

_Dear Mr Dursley,_

_As a close relation of Mr Potter's we are extending an invitation to you to join our newest unit at Hogwarts dedicated to educating Muggles and creating better wizard-Muggle relations. We hope to see you on September 1st._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

'Why can't I go?' he moaned. 'I'm just a moggle, but Harry is a full freak and this maniac wants him dead all the time and you let him go. Why can't I go too?'

Harry suddenly smirked, seeing the way Dudley was steering this conversation and wondering if he should stop it.

'Don't you love me as much as him?' Dudley wailed very realistically. Petunia's face crumpled.

'Oh poppet you know I love you as far more than _him_. Mummy loves you best. We'll let you go if it makes you happy popkin-'

'HE IS NOT GOING!' thundered Uncle Vernon. 'You don't know anything about this school Petunia, you can't just send him off-'

'You did to me.' Said Harry, suddenly annoyed. Petunia started at his quiet tone of voice. 'I think I have had enough of this bickering. I am going to use the telephone.' He added. The Dursleys didn't even try to stop him.

Harry escaped the kitchen quickly. He had so many confusing emotions andso many conflicting thoughts and he just needed to talk to someone. Not by owl but right now.

He called Hermione before he fully realised what he was doing.

It was picked up by a girl Harry didn't know.

'_Hello?'_

'Er, hello. Is Hermione there?' said Harry, suddenly nervous.

'_I think so. Who's calling?'_

'Harry. Harry Potter. I'm a friend from school.'

'_Oooh, do you go to Hogwarts?' _suddenly the bored voice came to life. _'I got this letter this morning and-'_

'Actually, that's why I need to speak to Hermione.' Said Harry hurriedly. 'Can you go get her please?'

'_Oh yeah, sure. Hang on. HERMIONE! PHONE! Some guy from school called Harry I think…'_

Then Hermione's voice could be heard, and Harry sighed in relief.

'_Harry?'_

'Hi Hermione.' He said. 'How are you?'

'_I'm good. House is totally hectic. Linda, that's my little sister just got a Hogwarts letter and then Michael got this weird one inviting him for a Muggle Unit.'_

'Yeah I know. Dudley got one. Argument is still going on.' Said Harry. 'I'm really confused Hermione.'

'_They're arguing?' _said Hermione_. 'Does he not want to go?'_

'Nothing of the sort.' Said Harry. 'Dudley actually wants to go. It's my Aunt and Uncle that don't want him to.'

There was a pause. Then

'_Do you want him to go?'_

'I'm not sure.' Harry admitted. 'I mean, everything I ever had until I turned 11 was either hand-me-down from Dudley or taken by Dudley. And then Hogwarts, and suddenly I'm someone of mine own. I have friends, I have talent, Hell I have Malfoy and Snape and Voldemort to worry about. I guess I'm scared that he'd take it away from me, in some bizarre way.'

Hermione made a _hmmm_ sound on the other end which encouraged Harry.

'But you know, however much I hate Dudley and he hates me I wouldn't want him to be tortured. I wouldn't wish that on anybody. Not even Malfoy.'

Another sound.

'I didn't think Dudley would actually want to go. I mean, I thought he'd say no, they'd say no and I wouldn't even need to think about whether I want him there. I don't know what to think Hermione!'

'_If you want my opinion Harry, I think that if Dudley wants to go you should take him. If he hates it he can leave. If he annoys you, you can hex him. And you know, he may actually like what he finds. Maybe he'll actually be impressed by you. Hell knows I am.' _She added with a smile that Harry could almost hear. _'Linda and Michael are both coming. You never know, they might be friends.'_

'Thanks Hermione. I'll tell you when a decision has been reached. See you soon.'

'_Oh wait don't go yet Harry!' _Hermione wailed. _'Aren't you going to tell me what you got on your OWLs?'_

Harry chuckled.

'I got O's in Charms, Defence, and if you can believe it _potions_, E's in Transfiguration, Care of magical Creatures and Herbology, an A in Astronomy, a D in Divination and a P in History. Let me guess yours…'

'_I got straight O's!' _She shrieked happily.

'Well, I certainly didn't see that coming, not with the amount of work that you were doing.' Harry ribbed her lightly. 'What courses are you taking then?'

'_I'm not quite sure. I was looking into alternative healing courses, that needs Potions, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures for some of the theory, Charms and either Muggle Studies or basic Biology, as well as an 18 month apprenticeship to a fully qualified Healer. I never took a biology GCSE and I quit Muggle Studies, but I've been owling Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey and they think that because I've got such a good record and I'm so keen and, well, clever, they said it might be possible. But I also want to continue Defence for obvious reasons. Unless you're continuing the DA, Harry? I mean after the Department-'_

'Oh god-'

'_No, Harry I didn't mean it like that at all. I know you feel terrible that we got hurt, but you have to see things from other perspectives as well. The bit of me that sees and considers and calculates everything has told me again and again and again that some of the things we do shouldn't be possible. But think of this Harry; we survived. Again. That shouldn't have been possible. We are 15 year olds and we survived against a pack of Inner Circle Death Eaters! I know that there was a lot of luck involved Harry, I know, but if the rumours, hell if the books are true it shouldn't be possible. I think that we have a chance in this war Harry!'_

'So you want to take… what again?'

'_Potions, Charms, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures and Defence with an apprenticeship to Madame Pomfrey in my free time. I thought a lot about giving up Tranfigurations, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, but to be honest I found all that revising just a little stressful last year. What with this apprenticeship, brushing up on biology and atonomy and Defence too I think that will be quite enough. If I want to continue private study there's always the library. What about you Harry?'_

'Well to be an Auror I'd need Potions, Charms, Transfigurations, Defence and Herbology. I imagine that Dumbledore will throw in some Occumency or something.'

'_That sounds good. Have you heard about Ron?'_

'No…'

'_He didn't get an O in Potions; don't tell him I told you though, so he's considering loads of different options. I think he's actually taking it seriously for once, so don't put him off. And you know, try to cheer him up. Make sure you make out about how much you'll be suffering under Snape's hooked nose for the next two years or something so he doesn't feel like you just beat him again, yeah? Bless him but he really looks up to you Harry.'_

'He does? Why?'

'_I think he thinks that you are everything he'd like to be sometimes. Poor guy doesn't quite grasp just how bad you have it sometimes. Ah well, he's a guy. No offence. Oops, Linda's got hold of my Potions kit, I've gotta go Harry. Look after yourself yeah?'_

'Bye Hermione. See you in September.'

'_Bye Harry.'_ Click.

Harry sighed and looked at the phone in his hand slightly before re-entering the kitchen.

The Dursleys were sitting in a stony silence. Vernon looked furious and Petunia looked close to tears. Dudley looked strangely resigned.

'Has a decision been reached?' he asked tentatively.

'I'm going.' Said Dudley, but even though he had won against his parents he seemed strangely defeated.

Harry glanced from Dudley to Petunia to Vernon. _If Dudley wants to go, you should take him_.

'Right. Well. I'll just get some breakast then…' Harry's voice slowly drifted off as he sat down and poured himself some cereal.

Half way through his cornflakes Uncle Vernon spoke.

'I want a word with you, boy.'

Harry rolled his eyes but followed his ucle into the living room obligingly.

'Listen here boy. Now I don't know what you do at that freak school. I don't know what they think they're teaching you or what they think they can teach my Dudley, and I sure as hell don't know anything about this civil war of yours. But you should know this boy. If anything, and I mean _anything_, happens to Dudders, if one of your freaks lay a finger on my son, I will hold you personally responsible.'

'Are you telling me to look after Dudley?' Harry asked incredulously.

'I don't care if you don't come back. Frankly, I would be relieved. But if anything happens to Dudley I will find you and flay you alive.'

Harry raised his eyebrows at his Uncle. Vernon had never layed a finger on him, and Harry found it hard to feel threatened by his walrus uncle after Voldemort.

'Now go to your room.'

**A/N Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
